


Season 11 Episode 2 Post scene

by kikimonster28



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gallavich, M/M, Season/Series 11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:42:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28171104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikimonster28/pseuds/kikimonster28
Summary: What happens after Mickey throws money at Ian while he is doing sit ups.  I can't stand how much they are fighting this season so I had to fix it.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 17
Kudos: 112





	Season 11 Episode 2 Post scene

Ian lay on the floor as Mickey threw money at him. All of the sudden he felt like his head would explode if he didn’t get out of that room, that house immediately. He jumped up and ran down the stairs. Mickey called after him “wait I got more ones!”

Out on the front porch the night breeze didn’t even help. He was still so enraged he started running and a few blocks from the house he felt his pulse relax. What a shitty day! First Mickey comes to his job and acts like a complete ass, thank god no one knew they were married. Then that horrible paycheck- all for Mickey to rub his money in his face. Of course Mickey went back to stealing shit, it's like he didn’t even care about trying to stay out of prison. Ian kept running as all these thoughts and frustrations went through his mind. At least when he was dancing he made tons of money and then as an EMT he actually helped people. Now he couldn’t make decent money or even have a job that wasn’t lousy. He slowed to a walk as his anger turned to sadness. It dawned on him that he left his phone at the house. Oh well Ian thought. He doubted Mickey even noticed he left. He was probably still counting his money. 

Ian stood on the sidewalk looking around his run down neighborhood and wondered what the hell he was supposed to do from here. He was an ex-con with a mental illness. Maybe hauling boxes really was the best he could even hope for. Suddenly so depressed he turned back and started walking towards the house. 

Ian was surprised to see Mickey on the front porch waiting for him, and honestly he was a little disappointed. After his sad epiphany he really just wanted to sleep- he didn’t need Mickey’s shit right now. 

“Dude I texted you twice before I realized your phone was on the dresser. Where were you?”

Ian walked up the steps without looking at him. “Went for a run.” Ian was about to open the door when Mickey responded, “what? Why?” 

The rage came flying back. Ian turned to face Mickey and yelled “Because I fucking wanted to! I’m a grown man! JESUS!”

Instantly Mickey stood up and matched his intensity “Why are you yelling?! I can’t ask a simple fucking question!?”

“I don’t know! You can’t get up off your ass for 6 months, you can’t get a regular fucking job and you can’t stop stealing shit so its really hard to tell what you can handle!” Ian now was facing Mickey and could feel the anger turning him red. 

At that moment the door opened and Sandy appeared. “Um hate to break up this love fest but Franny is sleeping so maybe cool it.” 

Ian stared at the floor, the rage gone as quickly as it had come, “sorry- I’m going to go take a shower.” Without waiting for a response he walked inside.   
Sandy watched Ian escape and then looked back to Mickey. “So… trouble in paradise?”

Mickey rubbed his eyes and sat back on the steps “I don’t even know, I ask one question and all of the sudden he’s being a complete ass and freaking out at me. “

Sandy scoffed as she joined him on the steps. “Oh yes all of a sudden. Can’t imagine why out of the blue he’s pissed you haven’t had a job in 6 months.” She rolled her eyes. Mickey opened his mouth to respond but Sandy cut him off, “no more of this honeymoon bullshit either!”

Mickey froze, then closed his mouth. He looked at his hands. “I tried honestly. It would have never worked out anyway. You know Milkovichs can’t do normal.”

Sandy crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at him. “Stop with that family legacy shit. You actually have a chance to be happy. In case you haven’t noticed the “Milkovich” way has landed everyone in jail or dead. Maybe use your brain to find a legal way to make money- doesn’t mean it has to be normal.” 

Mickey started thinking. “Hm...any ideas?”

Sandy laughed. “God do I have to do everything? I already pioneered hotlesbianconvict on instagram. Think of something yourself! Now go talk to Ian before he realizes he made a horrible mistake marrying you.” 

Mickey gave her the finger as he stood up. He knew she was right though. He had been a lazy asshole. Even though she was joking the thought that Ian would regret their wedding made his heart drop. 

When he got back to their room he found Ian laying in bed facing the wall. Mickey could tell he had just gotten out of the shower. Mickey loved that smell. Mickey stood in the doorway, trying to collect his thoughts. He wasn’t good at this shit, he never knew how to talk about stuff. He didn’t even have a plan when he started talking. “Ian..” 

Ian didn’t move but cut him off by saying tonelessly, “listen I’m tired I just want to sleep.”

Mickey could tell the anger was gone. He knew from Ian’s voice that he was sad now.   
Mickey closed the door behind him, he didn’t need the whole house listening to their business. 

“Ian I’m sorry.” 

Those words caused the redhead to roll over and face him. Having Ian’s beautiful green eyes lock with his made Mickey realize arguing was the last thing he wanted to do with his husband. God this was the man he had loved for years, the one he went to prison for and could never get off his mind. Mickey had spent so much time fighting to get Ian and now they were actually married and he had turned into a huge dick. He suddenly felt like the world’s biggest douche. 

“I’ve been an asshole. I should have gotten a job a long time ago and it was a dick move to use the wedding money without talking to you about it. I guess I just wanted to enjoy some time without the cartel or my dad or any other bullshit hanging over my head. I got too lazy though and I’m sorry.” 

Ian smiled. Here was his sexy husband apologizing. Mickey Milkovich using words! It felt like a miracle. 

“Come here” Ian said as he lifted the covers. Mickey shed his sweat shirt and laid down next to him. 

He looked at Mickey earnestly, “We just need to be able to talk about everything.” 

Ian put his hands on Mickey’s face and pulled his lips to his. When they broke apart Mickey was smiling too.

“So if you’re not mad at me anymore can we fuck now?” He raised his eyebrows suggestively. 

Ian laughed. “I wasn’t lying about being tired. Besides I think you still need some motivation to get a job.” 

Mickey narrowed his eyes at Ian and whispered, “this isn’t over.” Mickey flipped over to the turn off the light and had a plan to get what he wanted. He scooted back into Ian and figured soon enough Ian would give in. A few minutes later Mickey cursed silently when the slow breathing on his neck indicated that his husband was fast asleep. Oh well there was always the morning.


End file.
